We belong together
by MissJackie83
Summary: Jeff and Jackie have been best friends since she more to Cameron, North Carolina when she was 17 after her mom and dad got divorces. She moves back to California when she was 21 when her older sister Kari had break down. While Jackie in California, she ta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary 

Jeff and Jackie have been best friends since she more to Cameron, North Carolina when she was 17 after her mom and dad got divorces. She moves back to California when she was 21 when her older sister Kari had break down. While Jackie in California, she talks to Jeff everyday till she meet her boyfriend Donnie. Back Cameron Jeff has a girlfriend name Beth. Beth and Donnie didn't know that Jeff and Jackie were in love with each other the first day that they meet each other. Will they be together at the end after all the lie, drama and heartbreak?

* * *

Jeff and Jackie always talk on the phone Jeff always called Jackie after every show. Jackie always called Jeff after she was done with work or with school. But that stop when she found a guy name Donnie, even though he is 6 year older her. After a week of dating Donnie, they got together. After they got together she hardly called Jeff. Jeff was starting to worry her and missing Jackie. Wondering what she been doing. Jeff called Jackie sister house Kari and Kari pick up the phone.

"Hello" Kari said

" Is Jackie their?" Jeff ask

"Hey Jeff, she not here. She out with Donnie." Kari said

"Oh, do you know what time she be home?" Jeff said

" You know what, I have know clue what time she be home. You never know with that girl. You know what, I never get to see her and I live with you." Kari said

"Dam that suck!" Jeff said

" I know she spend too much time with Donnie" Kari said

"Wow, shot I have not talk to her since she got with him." Jeff said

" What she always calls you. Does Donnie even know about you and Matt?" Kari said

" I don't think so? I really don't know nothing on the guy, all I know that he 28 and that all I know" Jeff said

" You know what I'm going to leave her a note, telling her to call you. Because you, Beth, Matt and Shannon need to come down here" Kari said

"I know, anyway tell her to call me on my cell as soon as possible" Jeff said

"All right Jeff, will do. Tell Beth, Matt, Shannon and you dad that I said hi" Kari said

"I will take care kare bear, Just playing with you" Jeff said

"You know I hate when people call me that," Kari said

" I know, well later Kari" Jeff said

"Bye" Kari

After Kari got off the phone with Jeff. Kari left a note in Jackie's room, telling her to call Jeff as soon as possible. After that Kari went to her room got ready and went to bed. Couple of hours after Kari, Jackie and Donnie came back to the house and went to room. Donnie saw the note on the desk and though to him self who's Jeff?

* * *

"Hey baby. Who's Jeff" Donnie said

"My best friend, didn't I tell you about him?" Jackie

"No you didn't, that one thing that you forgot to tell me," Donnie said

" I didn't tell you about him. I'm sorry, I though I did" Jackie said

" Well. Are you going to tell me more about him or do I have wait to you called him and ask him question. Do I know him or something?" Donnie said

"No, but you have seen him on T.V. before." Jackie said

"I have?" Donnie said with confused look on his face.

" Yeah, on T.N.A" Jackie said

"T.N.A?" Donnie said

"Yeah, you know Jeff Hardy, The Hardy Boyz," Jackie

"You know the Hardy Boyz?" Donnie said

" Yeah I known them, I meet them when I live Cameron. They cool guys, me and Jeff hit it off the first day we meet" Jackie said

" Cool, why haven't you called him, if he your best friend" Donnie said

" I don't known, I guess I been hanging around with you all the time. I forgot to call him. Man I used to call him all the time, when I move back her, man I miss talking to him" Jackie said

"Awe baby, why don't you called him and catch up with him. I understand, its only one day we can go with out seeing each other" Donnie said

Kissing her on her lips, pulling her closer to him with every kiss. Then Jackie pulls away.

"We can't my sister is in the other room, remember" Jackie said

"We can be quite," Donnie said

"No" Jackie said

" Fine, So are you going to called him or what" Donnie said

" Yeah, I'm going to call him right now" Jackie said

She pick up the phone and start dialing Jeff number and the phone started to ring. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Jeffy, It's me Jackie, call me as son you get this message okay." Jackie said

She hang up the phone, went to her dresser, got her P.J, went to the bathroom and change her clothes, and went back to her room. Donnie was sitting on her bed, she walk up to him and starting kissing him and push him on the bed and start kissing him more. Then cell phone ring. She got up and look at her cell phone and she had smile on her face. It was Jeff. She picks up the phone.

"Hey Jeffy" Jackie said

"Hey Jackie, long time no talk. I see you got the note that Kari left for you to call me" Jeff said

"Yes I did, I'm sorry that I have not called you in a long time, you know been busy with the boyfriend. You know" Jackie said

"Yeah I see that and forget to call you best friend. Not letting him know, what's going on in your life or what's new? You known Matt miss picking on you every time that you call" Jeff said

"I know miss fighting with him on the phone. Were is Matt?" Jackie said

"He at home sleeping. You with his girl Amy" Jeff said

"Ah I see, I should called him later, just so I can fight with him, anyways. Were Beth?" Jackie said

"She here, she sleeping in the room" Jeff said

" Ah I see, how she doing?" Jackie said

"She doing good" Jeff said

"That good, why she sleeping and your not?" Jackie said

"You know, couldn't sleep an saw their was a voice mail and check it and it was you and called you since you have not called me in a long time" Jeff said

"Ah I'm sorry I have not called you in a long time Jeffy, but anyways I see that you kicking ass in T.N.A" Jackie said

"Hell Yeah" Jeff said

"Sweet, sorry I miss like the last couple of week," Jackie said

"It's cool" Jeff said

"Cool, so when you, Matt, Beth, Shannon coming down here?" Jackie said

"In couple of weeks, we can see you guys" Jeff said

"Sweet, miss you guys" Jackie said

"Yeah and I can finely meet Donnie" Jeff said

"Yeah and we all can hang out and party, like the old time" Jackie said

" Yeah we can, but anyways how school?" Jeff said

"Doing good, passing all my class," Jackie said

"That good" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff, can I call you in a little bit, I'm getting tried" Jackie said

"I guess, you might not call me back" Jeff said and starting laughing

"Hey now, I promise I call you back, I'm tried. It's been a long day," Jackie said

"I know, just messing around with you. You can call me later and maybe Matt and Shannon will be here and start fight with you on the phone" Jeff said

"Yeah that would be sweet, well anyway, bye Jeffy called you later" Jackie said

"Bye Jackie, talk to you later" Jeff said

She hang up the phone with Jeff, she was happy cause it's been so long since she talk to him. She happy that he's planning on coming down here in couple of week to see her. She went to her room and went to her bed and lay next to Donnie and kisses him on his lips and told him good night and went to sleep.


	2. Little Note From Me

Everybody Sorry I have not update in a long time but thing got a krazy but i will be back on track asap. so bear with me okay.


	3. Chapter 2 Flashback

"Dad I'm finish unpacking" Jackie said

"Okay" Dad said

"Hey dad, can I go to town" Jackie said

"Sure why not, go ahead" Dad said

"Okay dad, hey can you give me a ride to town?" Jackie said

"Sorry, I'm still putting things away, why don't you go ask cruz" Dad said

"Okay I will" Jackie said

Jackie went down stairs to go look for her soon to be step mom and found her in the kicten

"Hey cruz can you give me ride to town?" Jackie said

"Sure, did you ask your dad to give you any money" Cruz said

"Nope I didn't ask" Jackie said

Cruz walk out the kicten door and yelled at rene

"Honey give Jackie some money" Cruz said

"Okay, why didn't you give it to her, I'm busy right now" Rene said

"alright honey" Cruz

Cruz grab her bag and tooks some money and the key and give Jackie the money.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Cruz said

"Yes I do" Jackie said

"Okay, just making sure becasue alway forget it" Cruza said

Jackie and Cruz walk to the car and went to town and drop her off at the mall

"Okay call me or you dad when your done" Cruz said

"Okay I will" Jackie said

"Bye" Cruz said

Jackie got out of the car and Cruz drove off and went back to the house. Jackie walk to the mall and look around and She saw bunch of her age but she did't talk to them. So she went to the food court and got some pizza and soda. She was sitting their and looking around when she saw two peopl that she seen before but she was not sure who they were and she look closer and notice it was Matt and Jeff Hardy

Jeff saw her and thought she was cute and started to walk to her but Matt saw him and stop him and ask him what he was doing?

"bro, what are you doing?" Matt said

"You see that girl over their?"Jeff Said

"What girl?" Matt said

"The one over there with cruly black hair and skull t-shit" Jeff said

"She cute" Matt said

"I know that why I'm going over their to talk to her" Jeff said

"Remember you have a girlfriend, Jeff" Matt said

"I know, their nothing wrong making new friend" Jeff said

"I know bro, why don't I go with you" Matt said

"alright" Jeff said

Jeff and Matt walk to Jackie and start talking to her

"Hello there, you must be new here becasue we never seen you here before and we know everybody around here. I'm Jeff and this is my older brother Matt" Jeff said

"Yeah I'm new here, I just move here from cali and I know who you guys are, your the hardy boys, I seen you guy on T.V. I'm Jackie and nice to meet you guys" Jackie said

"Nice to meet you too" Matt and Jeff said

"Do you mind if we sit here with you" Jeff said

"Sure why no, I dont't mind, go ahead?"

Jackie open her eyes after thining about how she meet the hardy for the first time


End file.
